


Me and You Fight To The Finished!!

by Yuriii



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Psychological Drama, Romantic Friendship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful friendship started off by accident or by fate? Can this be true love,if so what will happened to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I change a few things around that Dong Zhuo and his army is still alive even my baby Lu Bu. 8D I hope everybody would love this and everybody is in their DW7 outfit. Mmm Lu Bu look quite dashing now. And Jin is in this story but Sima Yi is around to cause mayhem. And flirt with Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying. I do NOT owe them *le sigh* I redid the first chapter and fixes it up.

 

Guan Ping was kinda upset that his Lord's Wife Lady Zhaolie. She asked him to picked her up some flowers for her garden but it was near Wu's Territory so as Guan Ping put on a black hooded cloth to hide himself from them. As he jump on his horse and rode off to the area he needed to be.

**Eastern Wu**

Gan Ning was being cocky. As he and Ling Tong was walking down a path back to Wu's Main Camp

"Your lazy son of..."said Gan Ning who rudely interrupted by Ling Tong. Who was hitting Gan Ning in the face.

Gan Ning was carrying three big bags of food for the soldiers and horses.

"Quit your whining you moron!"said Ling Tong

He was not carrying a single bags just eating an apple. Gan Ning was about growl at Ling Tong something caught the corner of his eye.  
He saw a man wearing a black hooded cloth on picking up flowers.

He turn his head over to Ling Tong.  
"Don't that guy looks way to suspension?" whispered Gan Ning.

Ling Tong looked over to him and watched the guy too.

"Well maybe just leave him alone..." whispered back Ling Tong as he ate another bite of his apple.

Guan Ping looked over and saw them looking at him in the corner of his eyes. As he saw them looking at him. He had the urge to run to his horse; but his horse mounted him off but Guan Ping landed on both of his feet but he sprain his ankle. Guan Ping whimpered a bit and Gan Ning perked up his ears quickly.

"OUCH!" whined Guan Ping as he grabbed a hold of his ankle.

Gan Ning realized that voice before somewhere before than it hit him he dropped the bags

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOUR GUAN YU'S SON GUAN PING THE PRINCE OF WAR!". yelled Gan Ning

Ling Tong looked over annoyed expression at Gan Ning.

"What are you doing in Wu's Turf Guan Ping?" asked Ling Tong.

Guan Ping was in pain and glare at them with a hurt expression on his face. That made Gan Ning heart skipped a bit. He didn't know why or what was that.

"Someone can help me a least so I can tell you why I'm here" said Guan Ping.

Ling Tong hit Gan Ning in the back of his head,Gan Ning mumble something under his breath. As he lifted up Guan Ping. Didn't notice Guan Ping's blush. And put him on a flat rock very slowly to seat . He took off Guan Ping's shoe and exam his ankle; wrapped it up in some loose cloth from his shirt; tied it up Gan Ning looked up to Guan Ping.

"So you picking flowers for your Girlfriend hmmm Prince of War?". asked Gan Ning with smirk on his face.

Guan Ping blushed and looked away.

"No this is for My Lord wife she saw them before so she wanted it... So she asked me to go get it." answered Guan Ping.

Gan Ning smiled and realized that Ling Tong was gone. He mumble something under his breath..

Guan Ping looked at him,laughed a bit to himself. He knew Gan Ning was a very handsome guy cause all the girls and woman talked about him everyday at his village. hearing the rumors how he was good in bed,he might have a love child. But Guan Ping just thought there were just rumors he didn't believe in them anyway,he needed proof.

Gan Ning looked into Guan Ping's eyes. Showing how they sparkle in those deep brown eyes of his. And saw how beautiful he was so he have to just smiled at him.  
Guan Ping blushes even harder and turn his face away from him.

"How about when you get better? Me and you fight? What you say." said Gan Ning with that smile that just made the other flush and skip a beat.

Guan Ping just shakes his head yes Gan Ning grin. Then Gan Ning seen another side of him,that he didn't expect to see. As Guan Ping show him his most devious side of him with that smile. So he knew he need to take it up a notch.

"If I win you must have sex with me with no exception. If you win I'll join Liu Bei's army. So do we have an understanding?" quoted Gan Ning with a smug looked.

Guan Ping eyes was wided and his face was completely red. After five second he gave his answered.

Guan Ping shook his head yes Ning smirked as he pass Guan Ping some food but Guan Ping wasn't hungry.

' Guan Ping was cute in a good way but handsome also. He was a bit timid and not that too much of being shy. I didn't expect to act like that but like ''The Prince of War''. Like his father who was strong,brave,had a name for himself in this world of chaos he though..' Gan Ning thought to himself. He never notice to himself that he sound like he fallen in love with The Prince of War. When they saw Liu Shan and Zhaolie coming with their horses very fast he knows them as Liu Bei's Eldest son from another woman. And also Zhaolie made a name for herself on the battlefield as " The Dancing Flower That Sway on The Battlefield.'' Her fighting moves was unusual for a human being to dance like her she leave a scent of flowers everywhere she goes but her attitude is her hidden agenda but she never showed it in front of her husband.

"Oh My Guan Ping! You gotten yourself hurt! It's my fault! "said Haru Wu.

As she was patting Guan Ping in the head like she gave birth to him and lost him long time ago.

Guan Ping grabbed Haru Wu's hands and bow his head down.

"It's okay Lady Zhaolie, I'm here to serve you and My Lord as well." said Guan Ping.

Zhaolie smiled at Guan Ping turn around to her son Liu Shan.

"Take Guan Ping home so Yue Ying to fix his sprain ankle,please son?" asked Zhaolie.

Gan Ning knew that it might have Led Tong who told her.. Liu Shan and Gan Ning helped as they picked up Guan Ping and put him behind Liu Shan's horse and rode off very quickly.

Gan Ning wave Guan Ping goodbye as he turn around to see Zhaolie. Whom was seating down on the flat rock smelling the colorful flowers. he knew Zhaolie is beautiful as the moon and sun itself out. He could understand that Liu Shan was hurtful of his mother.

"I'm missing a 'certain' color?" blunted Zhaolie.

She turned to Gan Ning but he looked confused he didn't quite understand.

"It's the colored of Death itself. I seen into the future it's not pretty. But yet I'm warning you now? To be careful who you fall in love in life they might died in cold-blooded by the person you know. " said Zhaolie

She picked up her flowers wave to him and watching the shocked and fearful in his eyes.

"If you find that color of death for me? Please send it cause it's more beautiful than life itself." said Zhaolie as she rode off on her horse.

Gan Ning turn pale he wonder what she means someone I loved will died in front of me in cold blood by someone I know he couldn't think about that now. So he picked up his bag and walk home. It getting dark so he put the thought back of his head for now when got home. Everybody was lecturing him about being late and he have to do a lot of training tomorrow but he didn't care that much anyway when walked into his room there go Ling Tong eating an apple.

Gan Ning was angry at Ling Tong for a banned him by himself.

"Where the hell have you been at!" yelled Gan Ning

Ling Tong ignore him.

"Lady Zhaolie send me get these for you as I was returning home? You know what it is?" asked Ling Tong.  
He walked right past him a frozen black rose with a red ribbon and a note said:

_'If you're reading this Gan Ning? I send you my personal favorite flower. You can only see them on the coldest mountain where the flowers origins from. They are called ''Shikyo No Toukestu" meaning Death Frozen Flowers you must take good care of them. They might change your life and your new lover so you have fun taken care of it._

_Zhaolie._

Gan Ning felt at ease when he read the note but still he felt uncomfortable about taken care a flower that have a meaning death to it so he asked Ling Tong

"Do love someone?" asked Gan Ning. As he looked at him. Seeing his bestfriend expression turning grim and sad.

Ling Tong stop his eating and looked away.

"Yes I Do,but he different from me and you and he live in a different 'world' that all I'm saying moron!" answered in a grim tone Ling Tong.

He storm out of the room Gan Ning stare at the door where Ling Tong slam the door. When he heard a knock on the door he told them to come in it was Lu Xun at the door wearing a thin silk robe on and nothing under neath Gan Ning looked at Lu Xun with surprised but yet questions look on his face. He wanted to know why he wearing something like that this time of night it was cold he could see his nipple poking out of the robe Gan Ning was getting a bit horny but it wasn't enough.

"Why are you wearing something like this ?" asked Gan Ning.  
Lu Xun grabbed Gan Ning's hand put it on his ass and sucking on his neck a bit,slowly grind on his leg to show how horny he is for him.

"I want you to take me tonight and fuck me like senseless bitch that I am!" seduced Lu Xun as he cupping Gan Ning's hard on nicely. Gan Ning's breath hitch a bit but it wasn't enough for him.

Gan Ning remove his hand and glare at him,also trying to keep his hard on down. Slap Lu Xun's hand away from his crotch.

" **What are you crazy! Lu Xun I DON'T FUCK GUYS GET OUT!** " yelled Gan Ning.

He knew he was lying to himself. He screwing anyone he that can fit his taste. But he know Lu Xun was cute with tanned skin from being in the sun all day,his pretty face suited to be a girl and his big brown eyes with full of lust. Lu Xun was angry his eyes was filling with tears and slapped him across his face.

"Fine then I'll sleep with someone who want to fuck me!" yelled Lu Xun as he slammed the door Gan Ning wasn't the type go after someone if he doesn't love. So he took a bath put his sandy hair in to a ponytail and put the frozen flower into a beautiful tiger and dragon vase. And went to bed for the night looked at the moon realized it was half full tonight. As he rubbed his swollen red cheek. His mind went back to that cute boy name Guan Ping. He turn over for the night and dream about that boy.

**Shu Han**

Guan Ping and Guan Sao was talking. He brought out the name 'Gan Ning' to his brother Guan Sao.

"Hmm really? I thought he was cruel man for being an ex pirate? But after hearing your story I'll change my mind about him." said Guan Sao as he sat up on his older brother bed.

"Yeah? We made a bet when I get better I would fight him. And make him part of our lord army!" declared Guan Ping.

Guan Sao softly sigh at his brother but he was happy for him.

"We have a meeting tomorrow with Wu and Wei together underneath the same building. It is very important. And also mother is coming along with father." said Guan Sao in a brighter tone. As he was happy to have their mother fight alongside with them. Guan Ping eyes was widen he pray for this day to happened with their mother fighting alongside with them as well.

Guan Ping and Guan Sao talked some more. As they fell to sleep at each other side.

**_(Other side of Shu's campus)_ **

"Aah please stop! Your quite...Hurting me!...PP-Please stop! I beg of yo-" as he was cut off being slapped across his face. The other male didn't stop his thrusts inside the poor boy.

"Shut up! Or I'll tell your father what type of whore that his son really is!" threaten The male did. As he finally came inside the poor boy and then pulled out to cum on his face and eyes,hair.

The boy had tears rolling down his face as he felt emotionless and dead in the inside. He didn't understand what did he do wrong to deserved this type of treatment.

"Tell or I'll end your life along with your father,his weak brothers. See ya around my lord Liu Shan." said the male as he left Liu Shan naked in his lord room.

Liu Shan slowly pulled the covered over him and sobbed quietly in his pillow. He knew he was worthless and a waste of life when he was born. He knew that his father toss him on the ground. He told him it was by accident and it was out of anger,but his father asked forgiveness. He even gotten on his knees to asked. Despite that Liu Shan felt that his father would've killed him for being useless and incompetent. But he can't die yet cause he got his beloved mother Zhaolie and his father Liu Bei,two of his uncles Zhange Fei and Guan Yu. And also his beloved friends Zhao Yun and Ma Chao,Jiang Wei and Xing Cai and Guan Ping; Guan Sao. They was the reason that was keeping him alive from killing himself. He quickly clean himself and his sheets. As he gotten himself dress in a robe to his mother and his garden.

As he walked around his and his mother garden. He loved the moon that was shining down upon him and his flowers.

"Hmm? I'm indeed a foolish person that can't be nothing than to be a whore on the street." whispered Liu Shan to himself.

As he grabbed his water can and start watering the flower in a nice dance. He did felt someone was watching him as he dropped his watering can and start to shake in horror. He felt someone hug him from behind but he was too sacred to be touch nor to look at that person.

" **HUANG HAO! I BEG OF YOU TO PLEASE STOP TOUCHING ME! I GAVE YOU'RE FILL TONIGHT! PLEASE LET ME BE! I'M AWARE THAT I'M USELESS AND FOOLISH!** " Yelled Liu Shan in fear as he sob badly and shaking some more.

The person let go and disappeared very quickly. Liu Shan ran back to his room and locked it. He jumped on his bed and held his rapitor staring at the door in fear. Tears coming down his face and rocking himself in his bed.

**Wei/Jin**

Sima Zhao rode off very quickly on his horse he didn't expect that beautiful to snapped. He seen the hurt and sorrow in his eyes. He could smell the stinky sex on his chanting skin. He wanted to murder this guy name Huang Hao. But first he need to hurry home before his father and brother,his lord chew his ass out.

As he got home he put the horse in his stall. And sneak back in before he was caught,he could see in the room with the door slightly close. That Cao Cao was complaining to his cousin about Liu Bei and his eyes. His father bitching about Zhuge Liang and his wife Yue Ying. He quietly sneak to his room and close the door as he recived a smack the back of his head.

"ouch!"

"Where have you been foolish brother?"

Sima Zhao groan and he already knew it was his brother Sima Shi.

"Umm I took a ride around Wei for once. And I slept underneath a tree..." lied Sima Zhao.

Sima shi knew his little brother lying as he punch his shoulder hard. Sima Zhao groan in pain as he pout and then sigh.

"Fine you caught me Shi.. I went over Shu territory to look around a bit. It quite beautiful at night,as I did so I seen Liu Bei's son Liu Shan in his robe watering the flowers. But all suddenly he had a mental break down. I went over to help him but he thought I was some guy name Huang Hao." confessed Sima Zhao with a sigh and a worried hint in his eyes.

Sima Shi was with his blank face on the surfaces. He knew who was Liu Shan as he was the kindest male and has the hatred for war. Despite that he do his best to help his father. He sigh he intend to ask questions to Liu Shan later as he walked out and glare at his brother.

"I'll help you just this once and you gonna have ten stacks of paper to do in one hour." said Sima Shi with a smug look on his face as he leave. Sima Zhao whined very loudly.

**Next Day: Wei-Jin and Wu,Shu**

Everybody from all three kingdoms has come together as one to talked about this treaty.  
The meeting room was full with warlords and their many generals.

As one side is Wei and The middle is Shu then the last is Wu.

"Now let's talk about this treaty?" said Sun Jian with a childish grin on his face as his children (expected for Sun Quan) agreed.

"I agree with you Lord Sun Jian? I think this is a wonderful idea of all three kingdom band together. And become with peace and hopefully no war." said Liu Bei with the most kindest smile.

"Tsk Liu Bei? You've forgotten about that swine called Dong Zhuo? He just merely laugh at us for this idea" said Cao Cao with annoyed expression his face. As his eyes was closly on his beloved Liu Bei that he want to kidnap for himself.

"Hahaha any suggesting? Lord Cao Cao? I would love to hear them?" said Sun Jian eager to hear him out and knowing about Cao Cao's secert crush on Liu Bei.

Cao Cao narrow his eyes at Sun Jian but answered his question anyway.

"We should take him and those petty others warlord down. Like the coward they is! Tsk keeping them alive is no good anyway. They will go against us." quoted Cao Cao as he crossed his arms nicely.

Sima Yi and the rest of Wei-Jin agreed with that plan. Liu Bei was seriously thinking cause one of those coward was his cousin Liu Zhang. He couldn't betray his family but it was good for the people if they wanted to be free and live a no war life.

Liu Shan looked at his father a bit worried he knew about his cousin. Liu Zhang but he knows his father would do the right thing. For the people even means that he would betray the heavens so the people can have a peaceful life. He admire his father for that and he knew about his parents not loving each other anymore but became oath siblings. He was pleased and sadden by it,but a least he can called his mother again.

"...I agree..." said Liu Bei with serious looked upon his face.

Cao Cao smirked and Sun Jian grin and agreed to it as well.

"I'll take down Liu Zhang and I'll like to sign the treaty please." stated Liu Bei.

The Shu general was simple shocked about this action. It wasn't like their lord to attack another family member. Cao Cao was simply interested in but wave at Sima Yi to give him the papers. Sun Jian rose an eyebrow at Liu Bei's action.

After that Sun Jian and Cao Cao sign those papers. Then a feast has started for everybody to celebrate about the treaty. All the generals cheered expected Shu as they was still shell-shocked from their lord's actions.

Liu Shan and Xing Cai,Guan Sao and Guan Ping was chatting. Jiang Wei and Lu Xun was eagerly challenging each other mind along with Zhuge Dan,Deng Ai,Sima Shi. Lu Meng and Cao Ren drinking together. Pang Tong and Zhange Fei,Ma Dai and Guan Yu and Zhang Liao,Xu Huang drank together and having fun.

Sima Yi was quietly glaring at both of prey as they just sweat drop at him. Zhen Ji was bored and Cao Pi was drinking and reading. Ma Chao and Zhao Yun was play fighting; Lady Hu was attending to Guan Yu side. Pang De and Wei Yan was eating quietly. Shao Zhao was glazing over his drink as Gan Ning was slightly staring at Guan Ping's backside.

Guan Ping felt a shiver down his spine as he turn over to see Gan Ning was staring. He waved a little at the pirate male. Gan Ning jerked up from his seat and smirked at him.

Liu Shan's eyes kept wondering over to Sima Zhao. He didn't know why that he was slightly attracted to him. He didn't like it actually he enjoy it gave him some comforted after the ordeal he been dealing with his life.

Maybe this is a new begining?


	2. Question

Does anyone want me to keep going with this?


End file.
